Story
The Beginning 2050 Under the sanction of UN, governments of powerful nations secretly create war simulation systems called Net-Sphere to determine the virtual outcome of wars without actually going to war. It is considered a humane and relatively inexpensive way to settle international disputes: to reach the results of war without the actual bloodshed. 2051 The Vatican sends a secure message acknowledging Net-Sphere as the solution for peace on Earth. 2052 The IMF fully supports the decisions of the UN based on the outcome of the simulations. Exchange rates and trade deficits are manipulated to mirror the impact of the simulation in real life. Economic implications from the simulated wars are now very real. 2054 After losing a war to a rogue state, China questions the validity of the results and refuses to comply. The results of Net-Sphere simulated wars can no longer be upheld. Net-Sphere is shut down. 2056 A group of hackers discovers the backup codes for Net-Sphere. Pirate servers of Net-Sphere spread like wildfire all over the world. Smaller nations, discovering their recent economic downturn was the result of the simulated war, fall into turmoil and riots. Net-Sphere clones are shut down and operators are prosecuted. Citizens long to taste the thrill of virtual battle again. 2057 An opportunistic corporation buys the rights to Net-Sphere and alters the code to make it into a legitimate e-sport. They tone down the violence and introduce Touch Down mode. An e-sports league is organized in South Korea. The popularity of the game grows rapidly. Source: http://www.s4league.com/wordpress/?p=110#more-110 Season 1: Virus This particular season brought to us the Chaser Mode and Scenario Arcade, opening with 4 Chaser virus types (Daemon, Joker, Asteroid, Alice Baby) and 4 maps (Blockbuster, Circle-2, Office, Temple-O) prior to the Dark Lightning (Grave, Nightmare) and Wonderland (Alice House) updates. Season 2: Dark Lightning Background On a forgotten continent, sunken in the ocean for centuries, lay an unimaginable secret. Thanks to an archaeological expedition, an incredibly old stone tablet has now come to the hands of the people on the main continent. All over the tablet, weighed down with chains, binary code is carved in. The scientists involved in the expedition referred to this code as the “Zerone Code”. The decryption of the Zerone Code unveiled a whole civilization: Clothing, weapons, architecture and other evidence of a culture long before ours. A secret board of the government then set up a team of the best scientists to analyze the gained information. They began to compare this culture with our modern society and state analogies and similarities in fashion, architecture and weaponry. The team of scientists worked out and ran test in the worldwide virtual fighting sports league, the S4 League. During the tests it came to unexplainable incidents: Some of the test architectures they set in the virtual space suddenly seemed to materialize in the real world. At the moment of this discovery, the government ceased the project and put pressure on the media to pillow the accidents and avoid a mass panic. Nonetheless some developers received a message through the net and began to experiment with the code on their own. Pandora’s Box, opened in curiosity, is not to be closed again now and begins to spread its disturbing, dark power over the S4 League. Season 3: Iron Eyes Season 4: Blade Season 5: Wonderland Season 6: Treasure Hunter Season 7: Cyborgs Season 8: NEO Netsphere Season 9: Union Season 10: GLiTCH Category:Content This Season was the 10th Season of S4 League.